


Bites

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bruises, Love Bites, M/M, Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Billie marks him.





	Bites

Tre stares at the purpling bruises on his neck, scowling at his reflection. He prods at them and winces as they throb in protest. They go up too high on his neck to ever be hidden, even with a turtle neck or scarf. He sighs and shakes his head.

Arms wrap around his waist and Billie's head appears over his shoulder in the mirror. He traces a fingertip along the bites and smirks. "Marked you good, didn't I?"

Tre huffs at him, leaning against him. "Too good. I can't even hide them."

"Good. They're sexy." Billie kisses his neck gently.


End file.
